1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment system to be introduced in a mounting opening of a hollow body and, in particular, in a mounting opening of a C-shaped mounting rail, and including a rear engagement member for engaging from behind the holding projection of the hollow body, at least one stop for engaging edges of outer sides of the hollow body which limit the mounting opening, fastening means for connecting the stop with the rear engagement member, and a device providing for a relative rotational movement between the stop and the rear engagement member about an axis of the fastening means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attachment systems of the type described above are used for securing objects, e.g., on C-shaped mounting rail attachable, e.g., to a constructional component. The attachment system is introduced in the mounting opening of the mounting rail and is pivoted by an angle of, e.g., 90°. Thereby, the rear engagement member of the attachment system engages from behind holding projections provided on the mounting rail. In this pre-fixation position, it is possible to displace the attachment system its end position on the mounting rail. In order to effect attachment of the system on the mounting rail, the rear engagement member is secured to a stop, e.g., with a threaded rod, whereby it becomes clamped to the holding projections of the mounting rail. The attachment system of this type are suitable for securing elongate objects and conduits such as tubular conduits and the like. An attachment system of this type is disclosed, e.g., in German Publication DE-197 36 933 A1.
For securing an elongate conduit or object a hollow body, a plurality of attachment systems needs to be used. In order to accelerate the process of setting of separate attachment systems and to insure a perfect alignment of the rear engagement member of each attachment system, the German Patent DE-196 17 750C1 discloses use of an anchoring unit. The anchoring unit includes a tension pull-back spring provided between the stop and the rear engagement member connected with the stop and rotatable relative to the stop. The tension pull-back spring generates a pull-back or return force when the two parts rotate relative to each other. The stop is provided with rotation-limited stop elements. As soon as the rear engagement member is located, upon actuation of the anchoring unit, in the interior of the hollow body, the return force of the pulls back or return spring aligns the rear engagement member with the edges of the hollow body so that the rear engagement member can engage from behind the holding elements of the hollow body.
The drawback of the system of DE-196 17 750 C consists in that the anchoring unit should be pivoted by a predetermined angle after the attachment system, the rear engagement member, has been introduced in the mounting opening of the mounting rail in order for the rear engagement member optimally engage the holding projections. With locations which are difficult to access, this is disadvantageous during mounting of the system.
An object of the present invention is to provide an attachment system with a rotatable rear engagement member which would enable pre-fixation of the system on a hollow body without a need to rotate the system by a predetermined angle for correct positioning of the rear engagement member with respect to the holding projections.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment system which can be economically produced and easily mounted or set.